


A Matching-Set

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mentions of Death, Soul Mate AU, mentions of other characteres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 17:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Tumblr prompt: "Soul Mate AU where everybody is born with heterochromia- your right eye is your own natural color but your left is the color of your soul mate’s. And it’s only once you meet and recognize your own eye staring back at you that your eyes change to match"</p><p>Hope you enjoy this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matching-Set

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> There is only a tiny description of Paige's death but just to be on the safe side I added the tag "mentions of death". This is for the lovely Angelwithwingsoffire! Check her out she also wrote for this prompt. Any grammar or spelling mistakes are mine, enjoy!

Yellow; bright golden yellow. Stiles was born with his mothers whisky brown as his dominant right eye but as for his soul mates eye it’s a yellow that glows a bright gold. Everyone is baffled by this, it just doesn’t make sense, no one has ever seen or heard of this eye color before; well no one human. Though this causes a bit of a stir in the town everyone eventually just turns a blind eye to it. Stiles is still brought up like everyone else, John and Claudia see no difference if Stiles eye were purple or red *hahaha* he was still their little Genim Skra Stilinski. It wasn’t until the age of 4 did Stiles start to question the color of his soul mates eye.

Stiles being Stiles was curious and more vocal then others his age. It was just after Claudia finished reading The Giving Tree did he ask “Momma why is my eye yellow and how come everyone has two different eyes?”

Claudia paused while putting the book back in the bookshelf and gave her son a fond smile. She knew that Stiles would ask this question eventually and thankfully John and her prepared for this.

“Why do you ask Genim?”

“Ms. Bosworth said your left eye is your true love, that whoever has a match-set is mine. Is she right?”

Stiles hands clench and bunch up the blankets in his lap. He’s sitting up and waiting anxiously for his mothers reply. Claudia comes and sits next to him, wrapping an arm around him in an embrace.

“That’s the general idea Genim, your left eye is your other half’s, your soul mate if you will. What brought up this question?” Claudia asked, slightly hopeful her little spark has found his other half.

“No, I haven’t found mine yet mama but while on the trip to the zoo someone found theirs. Everyone wanted to know what happened and she told us. It looked really nice, they were both really happy and they were kissing which was super gross!” Stiles face scrunches up in a joking way making his mother laugh.

“Well I’m glad someone found their other half. I know you will find yours one day too.” Claudia replies and kisses his forehead. “Time for sleep my love, we have the movies tomorrow and we want to get there early for good seats.”

“You already bought them right mommy! You always say to buy ahead.” Stiles squeaks, horrified at the thought of missing the movie.

“Of course Genim, this is your mother here were talking about. Now sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Night mommy. I love you.” He says as he snuggles further into bed and gets comfortable with his pillow.

“I love you too my little spark.”   Claudia closes the door and heads to the kitchen to see what her husband is doing. Of course he’s sitting at the table with a stack of paper work and reports from work.

“John, come on time for bed or you’ll fall asleep during the movie like last time. Come on, up and out of that chair.” Claudia orders.

John gives a short chuckle and stands once he’s set his pen and glasses down. “Alright alright, I’m up honey. How was Gen, is he actually asleep or secretly reading under his covers?”

Claudia laces their hands together as they ascend the stairs to their room.

“I just finished reading him the Giving Tree and he finally asked. I guess everyone in his class learned about soul mates when a pair found theirs today at the zoo.” Claudia says as they sit on the side of their bed.

“Ha, this early? Well then again this is our son but I would have given it at least another year. That’s great, another happy couple.” John smiles.

“I’m still very curious about who actually is our son’s soul mate, I think that person will be just perfect for him. I wonder if I could ask Talia about his eye, she might know…” she trails off.

“Well ask tomorrow, she’s a busy lawyer and I mean actually busy.” John advices and they both get ready for bed.

Its years later does Stiles understand why he has such a unique eye.

 

* * *

They’re in Derek’s loft laying down together with Derek’s chest pressed against Stiles back on his bed or well now their bed cause it’s been almost a year now, when Derek asked him.

“How were you able to, to handle it?” His voice is quite and a bit shaky.

Derek keeps his head pressed to Stiles back as he waits for him to answer. Stiles doesn’t have to ask what “it” is, he already knows. He’s been waiting for Derek to ask for a while now.

“Not that hard, strangely enough the town was quite amiable about it. I guess after you know supernatural you get used to it. Hey no “this is my fault” crap got it, I was already a strange little thing and I loved my eyes. Who else had a beautiful golden eye that glowed! My mom knew that something special would come from it and something did, or well someone.” Stiles adds smug as he turns around to burrow into Derek’s neck with his arms placed between them and a smile on his face.

Derek wraps both arms around him and lets their legs tangle. “I remember her. She was the librarian at both Beacon Hills High and the Public library. She always seemed to know just what you wanted to read or something that would help. I think she and my mom were friends, they had to be their personalities were too similar.” They hold tighter to each other at the hard subject of their loved ones no longer here.

“I thought-“ Derek chokes out unsure how to continue. Stiles waits while gently brushing his thumb across Derek’s neck.

“I thought I would never have one, after- after Paige. She had almost the same color as you but her soul mates eye was a dark blue instead of green. I knew we weren’t it but we did love each other. You and her were similar, both clever and kind, stood you ground and don’t take my crap… loved me. It’s like I got to meet you before actually meeting you.”

“Is she why our eye changed blue? I- I know that she died; my dad did some work on that case before he became sheriff. They- is that what happens when the bite doesn’t take?” Stiles asks hesitant. He scoot back to look at his wolfs face.

“Yes. It’s pure agony, your body is killing its self slowly. Each cell dying. I just- just wanted to end her pain, to stop her suffering. She knew though, knew what I was.” Derek hides his face into Stiles chest and tries to continue. “Her death hurt so much, it still does but I know she's happy that I’ve found you, that I’m finally happy. Killing an innocent changes you, the intent doesn’t matter. Did that, were you ok when that happened?”

Stiles sighs and unconsciously starts stroking Derek’s hair. “It actually happened 2 nights after my mom passed. It terrified me cause I thought that my eye changing color meant I had no soul mate and my mom was wrong. I finally just said screw it and started wearing contacts so I wouldn’t cause my dad any more stress. After that it just became sort of normal to see a whisky brown and a plain old one. Sometimes I would take the contact out and stare at the ceiling wondering if you were real. Even when I first met you in the woods I thought that you were it, I could see the same whisky brown staring right back at me but you had green as your dominant eye. Even though the green was a bit of a surprise I really wished I had it and that you were mine. I had a bit of a freak out because really why would amazing hot you be spaz crazy Stiles Stilinskis soul mate.” Derek interrupts him with a growl and pulls Stiles closer. Stiles huffs out a chuckle and continues. “I was paranoid that I was wrong and I got my hopes up for nothing or that I was right but then why was my eye blue and yours not? Just to be safe I always wore my contacts, only taking them off before going to sleep and even once or twice sleeping with them in. Then uncle psycho kidnapped me so I didn’t have time to put them in. You came and saved me, then-“

“Our eyes changed red. I was so relieved it was you.”

“Ya and you used the “I’m the Alpha now” line. I must say that was sexy as hell. Thankfully I can now have your gorgeous green. Don’t get me wrong, the red is pretty hot and badass but it’s nice to have a color where people don't stare. Then again it’s hilarious when someone doesn’t believe I’m the Alphas mate and I can flash my eyes at them and they go running for the hills, well most of the time. I would take all the bullying and stress again just so that I could be yours.”

“Same goes for me. I may have more baggage and… and crap to deal with but I’m yours. Thankfully you get something out of our crap fest of a life, besides me.” Derek teases.

“Yes, I can glare Jackson into submission anytime I want!” Stiles boasts then yelps when Derek pinches him for the comment.

“Alright alright I get faster healing, senses, stamina and your glorious heart! Better?” Derek nips his neck in approval. “At least you didn’t say anything about my ass.” Derek huffs.

“Oh that too as well as your abs, stubble and magical hands…pretty much all of you.” Stiles adds just to spite him.

“Wow and I thought you would actually try and be mature or maybe a little romantic. A guy can dream.” He sighs.

Stiles frowns then lets an evil smirk spread across his face. “Romantic might need some work with all the blood and gore we deal with on a daily basis but mature-“ Stiles quickly turns them so that he’s straddling Derek’s hips while his arms press Derek’s chest into the mattress. “I have that down quite well thank you very much. I have to deal with all the pups after all and they need such a firm hand or there will be absolute anarchy.”

“Oh yes, nagging us about food or brawling over what who’s turn it is for movie night. Please tell me it’s not Lydia, I don’t think I can handle The Notebook or Titanic for the millionth time. If I’m going to cry over a movie it better be Disney or Dreamworks made.” Derek declares as his hands move to Stiles hips.

Stiles laughs and kisses him. “See reason #5 of why I love you; you appreciate the heartbreaking yet wonderful beauty of Disney and Dreamworks! Surprisingly it’s ours tonight. I did have some fun activities planned for before the movie, seeing as we have a good quarter of the day left.”

“If only we get to watch ether Tangled or Up, _Genim_.”

“Hey Hale I can easily end up not doing fun activities with you. You know how I feel about my name.” Stiles pouts.

Derek moves one hand to cup Stiles cheek. “ And you know how I feel about it.” He says softly as his thumb strokes Stiles cheek.

“Ugghhh I hate you and your stupid everything.” Derek feigns a look of hurt and gives Stiles puppy dog eyes. “Alright I love you and your perfect everything. Can we have mind blowing sex now?

 Derek rolls his eyes and pulls Stiles down for another kiss to begin said “fun activities”.

 

 


End file.
